1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a driving method and a driving device of touch display panels and a touch display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the intensification of the competition in the intelligent terminal market, the structural design of the intelligent terminal has become one of the focuses. An important solution to realize the thin and light display screen of the intelligent terminal is to adopt embedded touch technology to replace the original plug-in touch technology. Embedded touch technology relates to embed the touch panel within the display panel, and then the embedded touch technology realizes the light and thin design on intelligent terminals.
With respect to the conventional embedded touch technology, a time-sharing scanning method is generally employed, in which the timing controller divides a frame period into display period and touch period, and grants a display period to the display device, wherein the storage capacitor may be charged within the display period. In addition, the touch signals are detected during the touch period. The advantage of this scanning method is that the mutual interference between the display and the touch is small, but due to such division, the display period in one frame cycle time is shortened, and the charging time of the storage capacitor is shortened. Thus, the display effect may be affected.